


You Have My Heart

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PDA, Sloppy Makeouts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: This year, the girls can't say anything to the boys unless they're willing to give up their paper hearts.Erica finds a loophole.





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turq_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/gifts).



> HERE is some Valentine's Day stuff!! and finally, Berica, which I have been writing lots of, but in so many stories that never get finished, so I can only just now post anything??
> 
> can you believe this wasn't the original berica valentine's day fic I was planning? yeah, yeah.... that happens too often
> 
> for turqii, who told me to write it even if it was only going to be a few hundred words

                It’s Valentine’s Day, which means it’s time again for their school’s stupid tradition. In first period, every girl (last year it was the boys, it flips between them) is given a paper heart with a string strung through a hole punch in the middle of it. Everyone with a heart is to write their name on it, and wear it. Then, when they talk to any boy, they have to give them the heart. However, if they go the whole day with their own heart (and therefore, not talking to any boys), they can put their heart in a draw bag and see if they win some kind of prize.

 

                It’s stupid. Erica honestly kind of hates it. But, god help her if she doesn’t at least try to get something free.

 

                There are ways around it, of course. Lots of people text each other now, or write down what they want to say. Some act out responses (since, of course, the boys can talk to the girls, who can’t verbally respond), and those who know ASL, sign. Erica’s pretty sure she saw one girl break out a whiteboard, earlier.

 

                But just because there are ways around it, doesn’t mean it’s not dumb.

 

                Still a little frustrated and craving the desire to vent about it, Erica steps into second period and can feel her shoulders droop in relief when she sees Boyd is already here. She makes a beeline for him and slides right into his lap. Without anything said, she sags into him, pressing him into a kiss. She hooks her hands around his neck and he straightens up immediately, returning it, hands falling onto their places on each side of her hips. The second he returns it, she’s opening her mouth, turning the kiss a little breathier, a little slicker. He pulls her a little closer, almost tugging her forward, when her tongue slips into his mouth, and she can feel the corners of her lips twitch up briefly. His hands squeeze once in reply.

 

                “Erica! Boyd!” A voice – shit, their teacher – snaps, and Erica pulls back, albeit probably a little too slowly to successfully appear chagrined. When Erica turns around to look at her, licking at the saliva that’s surely visible beneath her lip and on her chin instead of wiping it with her hand, she can see the way her teacher, though nonchalant, has a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks and ears.

 

                “Yeah?” Erica asks, and glances at Boyd when he shakes a little, laughing. Funny, that he’s laughing, when he still hasn’t bothered lifting his hands from Erica, even when his bottom lip is just about covered in bright red lipstick.

 

                Their teacher is less than impressed. “PDA isn’t allowed in school premises.”

 

                Erica fake pouts at that, exaggerating her bottom lip, and keeps in a smug grin when Boyd’s grip tightens a little at the sight of it. “But how else am I supposed to say hello without giving him my paper heart?”

 

                “Write it down,” their teacher suggests in a straight deadpan and spins around to finish whatever she must have been writing on the board.

 

                Erica sighs and turns back to look at Boyd, reluctant to get out of his lap just yet, and he seems to feel the same, by the way his thumbs trace over the top of her jeans. When she catches his gaze, he quirks a soft smile, just the edge of one corner, and says quietly, just for her, “Hello to you, too.”

 

                Unable to say anything back, she just shakes her head and reaches forward to thumb away the mess on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this posts by the 14th. i had it done earlier, but something came up
> 
> happy valentine's everyone!! hope you had a good day!


End file.
